Colin Creevey
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: La muerte no es el final para todos. Colin Creevey no alcanzó a pasar el velo, por que algo le mantuvo a este lado. ¿18 años después lo hallará? Colin Creevey X James S. Potter. PostEpílogo 18. Pareja Rara, lo sé Serie de Drabbles. COMPLETO


_**ADVERTENCIA:**__ SPOILERS 7mo Libro y Epílogo + YAOI + Fic Desordenado + Pareja Rara. _ Están Advertidos.

* * *

**Colin Creevey**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Nota:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (de ser así habría mucho más gays reconocidos entre sus páginas en vez de ser solo gays de clóset)... solo los utilizo como forma de entretención para mi y para las personas que leerán esto... solo me pertenece la trama y la idea. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos. Ahora, sin más preámbulo, el fic...

**Nota2:** Este fic empezó como un fic protesta por la muerte de Colin Creevey en el séptimo (y último) libro de la saga de Harry Potter. Una muerte innecesaria (¡ABSOLUTAMENTE!) y además demostrando el poco aprecio e interés que tenía Harry en él al ni siquiera recordarlo en ninguno de sus pensamientos posteriores al ver su cadáver, ni aún cuando hace un recuerdo de sus amigos muertos.

Colin, como Hedwig, eran INOCENTES. Rowling mata al Fandom.

**Colin Creevey**

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**

* * *

**

**Serie de Drabbles **[Completa]

* * *

Alguien

Él era alguien. Sin lugar a dudas.

Quizás no era un alguien muy importante, pero era alguien.

Podía no ser una gran estrella, un héroe, pero era otra cosa.

Valiosa, definitivamente.

Por que si no lo hubiera sido, ¿Por qué Harry había puesto esa cara de compungido cuando vio su cadáver siendo llevado por el ex capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y por Longbottom?

Quizás en vida su héroe no le vio demasiado, pero supo que había sido alguien en la vida de Harry Potter.

_____________________

Muerte

La muerte no era como la relataban. Una luz al final del túnel, ver la vida pasar por delante de los ojos, etc.

O quizás la muerte era distinta para cada persona.

'Esa es una gran posibilidad', pensó mientras se miraba a si mismo tirado en el suelo, con la varita a un lado y la boca en una mueca de lo que iba a ser su último hechizo.

Para él solo había sido un 'oh', una luz verde y un parpadeo.

Y allí estaba. Parado, viéndose a si mismo, mientras a su alrededor la batalla no se detenía, como si él no hubiera caído bajo el hechizo asesino de algún mortífago.

Pero estaba bien, por que él no hubiera querido que la batalla se detuviera.

Esperaba que alguien cogiera luego su cadáver y se lo diese a su familia. La cripta de los Creevey era muy bonita.

_____________________

Fantasma

Tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de que era un fantasma, y otro buen rato en notar que nadie podía verle.

Cuando se miró las manos y las vio ligeramente transparentes y algo blancas, se dio cuenta de lo primero. De lo segundo se dio cuenta cuando el Innombrable dio una ligera tregua y Neville le encontró.

Trató de hablarle, pero este no le vio ni escuchó.

De todas formas, había muerto mucha gente, tendrían que haber muchos fantasmas como él, y no veía a ninguno, así que lo tomó como normal.

Ya descubriría como hacerse visible.

_____________________

Invisible

¿¡Por qué nadie le veía!? Quería consolar a su padre, quería consolar a su hermano, a toda su familia, ¿Por qué no podía?

La batalla había acabado. El innombrable había sido destruido y ¡Harry vivía!. Su corazón se alegró enormemente y deseó poder felicitarlo.

Pero no podía.

Una blanca mano se posó en su hombro y se giró, algo temeroso, con los fantasmales ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía tocarle alguien?

'Mi niño, ¿qué te pasó?' era Nick Casi Decapitado.

_____________________

El Único

'¿Solo yo?' se miraba las manos, sentado en una habitación llena de fantasmas.

El barón sangriento, el fraile de Hufflepuff, Nick, la Dama Gris, los miembros del Club de Cazadores sin Cabeza, ¡incluso esta Myrtle la llorona!.

Estaba seguro de que con tantos muertos habrían por lo menos otros 10 fantasmas. Pero no era así. Él era el único.

La pena inundaba alguno de esos rostros, mientras había algunos con confusión y otros indiferentes.

El fantasma de Hufflepuff le miró con insistencia, pero tratando de tranquilizarle.

'Entonces, ¿solo moriste? ¿No hay nada que te tenga atado?'

'Ya dije que… solo quise ayudar… por eso me devolví… y…' el pequeño se encogió de hombros, mientras el resto se echaba miradas de soslayo, para luego inundar la habitación una voz profunda.

'Entonces, no hay nada más que hacer' habló el fantasma del Barón ', hasta que encuentres o comprendas aquello que te falta, te reconozco como un fantasma'.

Entonces, el mundo pudo ver al fantasma de Colin Creevey, por que para que el fantasma sea visible, otro debe reconocerlo como un igual.

_____________________

El Nuevo

Los rumores llenaron el colegio de una manera insospechada. Aún quedaba un mes de clases, el Innombrable había sido derrotado y Hogwarts estaba en clases, aunque con exámenes suspendidos.

'Hay un nuevo fantasma', se decía. 'Era un Gryffindor', se comentaba en los pasillos.

Todo el mundo quería saber quien era el nuevo fantasma. Pero nadie había podido hallarle.

Él siempre había querido que le vieran. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo le buscaba con la mirada, solo quiso esconderse.

Esconderse en lo más profundo del bosque, o en el lago, en la Casa de los Gritos o quizás en la Torre de Astronomía.

Ningún fantasma lo comprendía, pero él podía salir de los límites del Castillo sin problema, pero no podía ir más allá de Hogsmeade.

Un fantasma sin asunto pendiente.

Hasta entre los fantasmas era un bicho raro. Por eso prefirió esconderse.

_____________________

Encontrado

El toque fantasmal de una mano le despertó de su trance de media noche, haciéndole abrir sus grandes ojos castaños, enfocándolos en aquel que le había tocado.

O mejor dicho, aquella.

'La Dama Gris' balbuceó algo sorprendido al sentirse descubierto, escondido como estaba en una de las habitaciones desocupadas de la torre Oeste.

Una ligerísima sonrisa pasó por unos segundos en los transparentes labios de la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw, para luego desaparecer en el suelo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y allí apareció tan alta como era la Directora McGonagall, con sus lentes y su sombrero.

Y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

'Colin'.

_____________________

Tiempo

Los años pasan rápido en la post-vida.

Así lo pensaba él, luego de diez años paseándose por los lindes de Hogwarts.

Elevó el vuelo un poco y se sentó sobre una gran roca blanca conmomerativa mirando hacia el castillo, con el lago detrás.

Diez años era mucho tiempo.

'¡Hola Colin!', le saludaron unos chicos de tercer año que paseaban por los jardines aprovechando que no tenían clases, 'te gusta mucho sentarte allí, ¿no?'

'Es cierto', dijo la chica, 'siempre te vemos allí, ¿conociste a alguno de los que pusieron los nombres allí?'

Una sonrisa lacónica se posó en sus labios y negó.

'Cómo se te ocurre, ¿parezco tan viejo?'.

Los chicos rieron y negaron, despidiéndose luego y yendo a seguir paseando, mientras el fantasma movía los pies sobre aquella roca blanca.

'_En Memoria de los Caídos en __la Lucha contra Voldemort'_.

_____________________

Cámara

'¡… Y podemos tomarle fotos a las bragas de las chicas!'

'Será algo difícil, ¡pero me apunto!'

Se detuvo en su paseo por el pasillo del tercer piso cuando escuchó algunas voces. Era después del toque de queda, por lo que los chicos no eran bastante cuidadosos para sus travesuras.

Pasó la cabeza por la pared, para mirarlos sin que lo notasen, viendo que tenían en las manos una cámara fotográfica mágica.

No pudo evitarlo.

'¡Wow, chicos! Es muy parecida a la cámara que tenía yo' sonrió entrando del todo en la habitación por la pared, provocando que los chicos soltasen gritos y casi botasen al suelo el aparato. Eran tres Gryffindor y un Slytherin. '¡Cuidado! Son aparatos muy delicados'

'¡Colin! ¡Nos asustaste!' reclamó uno de los Gryffindor, mientras el Slytherin se sorprendía de que los otros no les asustase que les hubiera descubierto. 'La encontré en mi casa, es muy vieja, por lo menos tiene 15 años' dijo otro de los chicos.

Una sonrisa leve se posó en los labios de Colin. Esa cámara era más moderna que la que él tuvo alguna vez.

Pasó toda la noche enseñándoles a tomar fotografías.

_____________________

Nuevo Año

Esa noche decidió ir a dar una vuelta con las sirenas y tritones.

Sus canciones, horribles fuera del agua, eran melodiosas serenatas bajo ella. Colin disfrutaba oírlas desde que aquellos seres le permitieron visitarles hace ya muchos años.

Cuando volvió al castillo había oscurecido y una emoción poco común se sentía en el ambiente. Los elfos domésticos trabajaban el doble, Peeves silbaba con felicidad, Filch se quejaba más que nunca arrastrando su pierna mala y los fantasmas andaban volando por todas partes.

'¿Qué pasa?' preguntó a la Dama Gris que iba pasando en ese mismo instante. La guardiana de Ravenclaw le sonrió corta y ligeramente al que se había convertido en su mejor amigo en ese tiempo.

'Que despistado eres. Hoy llegan los nuevos estudiantes'.

Solo un 'oh' salió de sus labios, pero su expresión no cambió mucho. El paso de los años le había quitado la emoción a todas las cosas mortales para él.

'¡Y se dice que este año ingresa el primogénito de Harry Potter!' agregó Nick Casi Decapitado mientras la Dama Gris se iba, '¡Alégrate, Colin! ¡Seguramente será un nuevo león, como sus padres!'

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Colin. El hijo de Harry.

_____________________

Potter

Para nadie era una gran sorpresa.

La mayoría se lo esperaba. Los que dudaron un momento fue por que estaban despistados y no escucharon su apellido.

Por que cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador (arreglado por la Directora McGonagall hace 18 años luego de ser quemado casi en su totalidad) abrió su corte en forma de boca pronunciando fuerte y claro 'GRYFFINDOR' luego de ser puesta sobre la cabeza de James Sirius Potter, nadie dijo 'Oh, que sorpresa' o puso cara de desgano.

Él pertenecía a Gryffindor incluso desde antes de nacer.

'¡Colin, Colin!'

El fantasma se giró, mirando a una chica de cuarto que le miraba desde su lado de la mesa. Estaba sentado junto con los Gryffindor como cada año.

'¿Tú ya eras un fantasma cuando Harry Potter estudiaba aquí? ¿Lo conociste?' muchos en la mesa le miraron, cuando este negó ligeramente.

'No lo conocí tanto como me hubiera gustado' les sonrió, deseó una buena cena, ya que la ceremonia se había acabado, y se deslizó hacia el subsuelo, hacia las cocinas, sin percatarse de una castaña mirada que se le clavaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, fascinado.

'No tanto como hubiese querido'.

_____________________

Encuentro

Aquello era bastante común en Hogwarts.

Chicos traviesos, bombas fétidas y huidas a toda carrera por los pasillos con Filch siguiéndoles los pasos.

Lo que no era común era que se detuviesen donde él estaba, le mirasen con esos grandes ojos y le suplicasen con un '¡Ayúdame!'.

Nada común.

'¿¡Dónde está ese granuja!? ¿¡Por dónde se fue!?' le gritó el anciano conserje al verle flotando allí, delante de una puerta.

'No sé de que habla, señor Filch, acabo de bajar' apunta al techo 'pero creo que escuché pasos de allá'.

Le apunta el pasillo, mientras que el anciano le maldice por su inutilidad y le amenaza de que no intente engañarle, yéndose a toda prisa.

'¡Cuidado con su pierna!' le grita poniendo las manos como amplificador, hasta que ya no se escucha nada.

Asoma la cabeza a través de la puerta y mira con reprobación al chico de 11 años de adentro, que sonríe ampliamente, de una forma encantadora.

'¡Gracias, Colin!' le agradeció el chico, mirándole directamente a los ojos 'Soy James S. Potter, y te debo una'

'Ya sabía' dijo el fantasma simplemente, haciéndose el indiferente.

Por supuesto que sabía.

_____________________

Identidad

No tardó mucho en descubrir quién era en realidad.

Antes de la fiesta anual de Nick Casi Decapitado, el chico ya le había dicho 'Eres Colin Creevey, ¿no? Tu nombre sale en la piedra de honor'.

Decir que no le sorprendía era mentir, pero no aparentó mucha sorpresa. Solo se encogió de hombros y comentó que 'No es algo de lo que deba avergonzarme' para seguir con su camino.

A veces se preguntaba a si mismo como era que su carácter había cambiado tanto. Quizás simplemente había crecido. Su apariencia era la misma, pero su espíritu ya no tenía 16 años.

'Para nada, ¡es algo de lo que cualquiera se enorgullecería!' asintió el chico de verdes ojos siguiéndole por el pasillo del segundo piso '¿Moriste en batalla? ¡Es la muerte que yo quiero! Es…'

Pero nunca supo que era, por que la ira le llenó de manera incomprensible y se giró, clavando sus fantasmales ojos en el niño.

'Entonces ve y muérete como un héroe, a ver si luego te recuerda alguien'.

Y se fue. Dejando al pequeño con una palabra en la boca y un dolor en el corazón.

Pero un dolor no más grande que el suyo. ¿Quién dice que los fantasmas no sienten?.

_____________________

Perdón

Pasó una semana escondido.

No era difícil para él. No necesitaba comer y si cerraba los ojos podía dejar pasar un mes como si fuera un segundo.

Cuando bajó por primera vez en esa semana, a la primera persona que vio fue a él.

Su rostro se veía triste y pálido, pero apenas le vio se iluminó y le llamó.

'¡No te vayas!'

Pero él se giró y dispuso a desaparecer, cuando pasó algo. Un toque, un sentimiento, como algo que te atraviesa sin dolor. Como algo que entra en ti.

Cuando notó, vio los brazos del pequeño alrededor de su cuerpo fantasmal. O casi alrededor, por que al ser traspasable, había zonas donde su cuerpo entraba en el suyo.

Un gesto como de aguantar un estremecimiento estaba en el rostro del menor, el que le miró a los ojos, suplicante.

'No te vayas. Perdóname'.

_____________________

Hermano

'¡El de pelo negro es Albus! Está muy asustado, pasé todo el verano diciéndole que puede quedar en Slytherin'.

Los chicos de segundo año de la mesa de Gryffindor estallaron en carcajadas, mientras le decían 'Que malo, James' y cosas así.

El de ojos marrones se giró y miró al fantasma, el que se sintió incómodo al ser descubierto mirándole, pero solo recibió una sonrisa del chico.

'¿Ya viste a mi hermano, Colin? Es el chiquitito de pelo negro y gafas' apunta la fila mientras el profesor Longbottom leía la lista de alumnos para que se fueran a sentar al taburete para ponerse el sombrero.

'Si, ya lo vi' dijo el fantasma, luego de barrer a los de primer año con sus ojos. Era fácilmente identificable 'Es igual a su padre'.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando al que estaba seguro sería un nuevo Gryffindor que no vio el gesto de molestia que pasó por un segundo por el rostro del primogénito del llamado 'Niño que Vivió'.

_____________________

Compañeros

'… entonces mamá le pegó con una cacerola en la cabeza y papá tuvo que quedarse sin ir a ver el partido de Quidditch'.

Las fantasmales risas inundaban el jardín, mientras que flotaba al lado de un chico de segundo año de negros cabellos y gafas que sonreía con facilidad.

'Ginny siempre tuvo carácter' asintió Colin sonriendo ligeramente al recordar a su compañera de curso y casa.

'¿Conocías a mamá? Ahhh, verdad, ¿eras compañero de curso, no?' el fantasma asintió ligeramente a la pregunta de Albus para luego seguir un poco en silencio '¿Por qué te volviste un fantasma, Colin?' le miró con inocencia 'Digo, si es muy personal no es necesario que me lo digas, pero…'

'No lo sé' cerró sus ojos, flotando un poco más bajo. Si hubiera podido, habría rozado el pasto verde de primavera. 'Nunca he sabido. No tengo asuntos pendientes que sepa. Es un misterio'.

El silencio se posó en ellos de nuevo, solo roto por el chapoteo de un tentáculo del Calamar Gigante que golpeó la superficie del lago.

_____________________

Celos

'¿¡Por qué él si puede preguntarte y no le reclamas nada!?'

'¿De qué hablas, James?' el fantasma siguió flotando por el pasillo mientras el chico de tercer año le perseguía. Era sábado.

'¡Hablo de que a él si puedes responderle, mientras que cuando yo te pregunté me dejaste de hablar por una jodida semana!'

El fantasma simplemente negó, siguiendo.

'Que mal hablado estás'.

'¡Detente!' pero fue olímpicamente ignorado 'Es por eso, ¿no? Es por eso que…' una fantasmagórica ceja fue elevada, pero nada dijo '¡Es por que se parece a mi padre! ¡Solo por eso!'

Se detuvo y se giró luego de unos segundos, mirándole sin comprender. '¿De qué hablas, James?' preguntó nuevamente, confundido.

'¡Yo lo sé! ¡Le pregunté a mi padre, y le pregunté a mis tíos! ¡Tío Ron me lo dijo! Siempre estuviste obsesionado con mi padre, tomándole fotos, tú… ¡tú estabas enamorado de mi padre!'

La risa salió desde el fondo de la garganta del fantasma, que luego se afirmó de su propio costado por el esfuerzo. Hace mucho tiempo que no reía tanto.

El chico de trece años le miraba seriamente, sin cambiar de expresión ni contagiarse de su risa.

'Jaja… vamos, James… no me dirás que…' le miró y se sorprendió un poco de su rostro serio. '… porque… no puede ser que…… ¿o si?' si hubiera podido, hubiera palidecido. Sus fantasmagóricas manos se fueron hacia su rostro, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Era posible que…?

_____________________

Dudas

No vio a James por todo el restante año escolar.

Realmente no vio a nadie por esos últimos dos meses.

La Dama Gris estaba preocupada por él, lo sabía, por que a veces la veía pasearse por donde creía que él podía estar. Claro que había lugares que ella no podía visitar.

Se dejó flotar por el viento, sobre los árboles del bosque prohibido. No importaba el rumbo, cuando se acabase su terreno de movimiento, simplemente se detendría solo.

No quería pensar. Lo había conseguido las primeras dos semanas, pero luego los pensamientos le atacaban sin piedad ni tregua.

Veía su vida como una película muugle. Podía ver cada una de las cosas que hizo. Cada una de las fotografías tomadas. Cada uno de los libros leídos. Cada uno de días vividos.

Pero… ¿Por qué salía Harry Potter en todo? Las fotografías casi siempre eran de Harry. Harry comiendo, Harry practicando Quidditch, Harry con Lockhart. Los libros que leía por placer siempre tenían algo que ver con Harry Potter. Y sus días siempre eran contados entre días que 'vi a Harry' y días que 'no vi a Harry'.

¿Realmente podría... haber estado enamorado de Harry Potter?.

_____________________

Llamado

'¡Colin, Colin, Colin!' se escuchaba por todo el castillo.

'¡Colin, Colin, Colin!' se escuchaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

'¡Colin, Colin, Colin!' se escuchaba en el Campo de Quidditch.

Y por una semana era más que suficiente.

James estaba saliendo de las duchas comunes de Gryffindor luego del entrenamiento antes del partido contra Ravenclaw cuando vio aparecer algo brillantemente perlado a través de una de las paredes.

Primero fue una mano, luego un brazo, finalmente un torso, para completar al que fue en vida Colin Creevey.

Se veía hastiado.

'¿Qué quieres?'.

'¿Quieres dejar de ser un fantasma?'.

_____________________

La Razón

'Pasé todo el verano investigando. Hablé con la Dama Gris. Incluso hablé con McGonagall' sus ojos marrones se veían decididos 'Solo debemos buscar cual es tu asunto pendiente'.

'Oh, y eso es tan sencillo. Déjame hacer mis maletas para irme esta misma noche al más allá' con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

Un silencio se posó entre ellos. Los ojos perlados y transparentes miraban ligeramente los brillantes castaños que le atravesaban.

'Te estás consumiendo' susurró finalmente el chico de cuarto. El fantasma parpadeó. 'Tú no eres como era en vida Colin Creevey. Tú ya no eres ese Colin. Si sigues así acabarás como el Barón Sangriento. Por toda la eternidad'.

Una mueca de indignación se posó sobre los fantasmales labios, pero no encontró argumentos en contra. Él mismo ya lo había notado.

'Déjame ayudarte'.

'¿Por qué lo harías?' le preguntó cortante, cerrando los ojos.

'Por esto' y el fantasma sintió nuevamente aquella extraña sensación de ser tocado por un vivo.

Pero solo sobre los labios.

_____________________

Esconderse

Ningún sonido. Pero sabía que alguien se acercaba. ¿Su sentido fantasmagórico quizás?.

La broma solo le amargó un poco más.

'¿Colin?' la femenina voz parca, pero algo preocupada, le dijo de inmediato quien era su visitante.

Él no mencionó palabra, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas desde hace horas. Si es que no días.

La ligera presencia se sentó a su lado, dirigiendo una mano a los cabellos de él acariciándolos ligeramente, como todo en ella.

'Ese chico Potter es insistente' susurró luego de más de una hora de silenciosas caricias. No hubo respuesta en su interlocutor, por lo que continuó 'Me siguió durante cuatro días hasta que su prima Weasley le instó a renunciar. Estaba muy seguro de que yo le diría cual era tu asunto pendiente'.

Los largos dedos de Helena siguieron acariciando los cabellos del otro fantasma, para luego confesar en un tono bajo:

'A veces yo también me lo pregunto'

_____________________

Me debes Una

Le podía ver desde donde estaba ahora. Arrogante y temerariamente sentado en uno de los aros principales del campo de Quidditch, afirmando la escoba y mirando el lago.

Se acercó desde atrás y pensó en hacerle una pequeña broma, pero luego pensó en la posibilidad de que muriera por la caída si no lograba subirse a la escoba a tiempo.

'Le estaría bien empleado. Quizás se volvería un fantasma también' no supo por que la idea pareció agradarle.

Agitó la cabeza y decidió bajar y acercarse de frente, así James tuvo tiempo de verle y cuando le alcanzó, flotando, el chico solo le sonreía cálidamente.

'Podría haberte matado de un susto recién, así que me debes una' el joven guardián de la casa del León solo enarcó una ceja, medio sonriendo 'y por lo del… por lo que hiciste el otro día me debes otra. Ya me debes tres, Potter'.

'Eres muy bueno en Aritmancia, Colin' le sonrió ligeramente.

El viento pasó a través de los aros y silbó misteriosamente, mientras los negros cabellos del vivo se movían con fuerza junto con el uniforme de quidditch. El fantasma cerró los ojos.

'Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu grandioso plan?'.

'Primero… hay que buscar tu asunto pendiente'.

_____________________

Idea

'¡Colin, espérame! Solo se me ocurrió, yo…'

'Cállate, eres un idiota, James Sirius Potter. Hazle un favor al mundo y rómpete un brazo antes del partido de Quidditch a ver si tus admiradores te siguen queriendo igual'.

El chico quedó anonadado por la última acotación que no tenía nada que ver con el tema, para luego seguirle corriendo, esperando que el fantasma no se decidiera a usar sus poderes para a travesar alguna pared de piedra por donde él no pudiera seguirle.

'¡Vamos, solo hacía una lista de las posibles cosas que pueden ser tu asunto pendiente! El que no hayas tenido…'

'¡No te atrevas!!'

'… sexo puede ser una posibilidad' le miró mientras el fantasma rodaba los ojos y se decidía a desaparecer del lugar de una vez por todas. '¡No huyas, es una posibilidad!'.

Si, claro.

_____________________

Alegría

Sonreía. Todo el castillo se daba cuenta de eso. El fantasma de Colin Creevey sonreía como no sonreía desde que estaba vivo.

Reía con los alumnos, bromeaba a Filch, hacia comentarios a los profesores y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a la vista del mundo. Incluso había comenzado a investigar si podía conseguir una cámara fantasma. El Barón tenía su espada, ¿no?.

Quizás la única persona que no se daba cuenta era el propio Colin.

'¿Alegre? ¿De qué hablas?' preguntó una noche que acompañaba a Lily Potter a la sala común, pues se había quedado ayudando al profesor Longbottom con algunas plantas.

'Pues de eso, que andas mucho más alegre que en los últimos años, y eso es muy bueno' sonrió lindamente la pelirroja 'Me daba tristeza verte tan triste, Colin, ¿es mi hermano James la razón?' preguntó en tono de complicidad.

Sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente más opacas, como si se hubiera sonrojado, negando con la cabeza y las manos.

'¿Qué dices? ¡Estás loca! ¿Por qué tendría él que…?'

'Ah, yo lo decía por que son amigos' algo sorprendida de la reacción 'y han hecho algunas bromas juntos y…'

'Ah… si, eso… puede que… puede que haya ayudado…'

No volvieron a hablar del tema, pero las mejillas del fantasma no recuperaron su perlada palidez hasta muy entrada la noche.

_____________________

Noche

Era media noche del primer día de clases. Estaban en la Torre de Astronomía solos los dos, sentados en el frío suelo de piedra, observando el techo encantado que permitía ver el cielo despejado de afuera.

La fantasmal mano del ex Gryffindor estaba apoyada en el suelo, y sobre/dentro de ella estaba la mano del guardián del equipo de Quidditch de la Casa del León.

Ambos miraban el cielo estrellado en silencio, mientras el vivo movía a veces la mano, buscando sentir aquella humedad fantasmal que le hacía sentir atravesar al otro.

'Descubrí algo'

'Hm'

'Una poción'

'Ajá'

'Permite que un ser incorpóreo tome corporeidad por un tiempo limitado'.

'… wow'.

'Quiero tener sexo contigo'.

_____________________

Esconderse (otra vez)

Esta vez ni siquiera se dignó a hablar, solo se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos en silencio.

Esta vez no estaba en una habitación desocupada, porque ese estúpido engreído, jugador maravilloso de Quidditch, adorado por demasiados, Gryffindor impetuoso conocía todos sus escondites.

Este era nuevo. Un armario de cachivaches en las mazmorras.

La Dama Gris siguió acariciando sus cabellos por unas horas, hasta que sintió que el otro ya estaba algo más tranquilo, que fue cuando habló.

'No entiendo por que siempre haces esto'.

Hubo un silencio esperado entre ellos, pero fue roto, sorpresivamente, por aquel que escondía la cabeza entre las rodillas.

'Estoy muerto, Helena. Él quiere hacer cosas conmigo que ni aunque estuviera vivo deberíamos hacer'.

Un nuevo silencio.

'Entonces aprovecha que estás muerto y hazlo, Colin' fue su comentario parco 'Aprovecha la oportunidad que te dan, Colin. Tú no tienes remordimientos. No te provoques uno, ¡vete ya!' sus ojos ya se veían ligeramente molestos.

El fantasma la miró a los ojos y comprendió que no podía seguir auto lamentándose.

_____________________

Nervios

'Ah… si… solo debes… ah… beberlo… se supone que…'

'Ya me lo has dicho como cien veces, James. No soy tan idiota' buscó tranquilizarle el fantasma, aunque quizás su tono no era el adecuado.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que hubo aceptado y finalmente la poción estaba lista.

En el vaso se veía como un gas ligeramente licuado. No creía poder beberlo, pero James había asegurado que si.

Estaban nerviosos. Ambos.

Se pensaría que habían tenido tiempo suficiente, pero no fue así. Nunca es suficiente el tiempo para algo así.

El fundamento había sido que si su verdadero amor había sido Harry Potter (anótese, Padre de James), entonces si lo hacía con alguien más y era capaz de olvidarse de Harry su asunto pendiente se acabaría.

(Verdaderamente, ninguno de los dos lo creía. Era… solo la excusa).

'Entonces… lo bebo' sus ojos perlados estaban sobre los marrones del otro el que asintió, poniendo una bombilla en el vaso de la poción, para que el otro bebiese.

Y así lo hizo.

_____________________

Sala Multiusos

'Deseo… una habitación… solo para James y para mí' susurró mirando la pared.

Una puerta se solidificó allí y finalmente ambos entraron, sin mirarse, y sin mirar la habitación realmente.

El toque entre ambos era real. A pesar de la ligera transparencia del fantasma, sus manos cogidas eran reales.

Los ojos de Colin eran de un azul profundo. Su cabello castaño era casi rubio y suave. Y James podría morir por saber ahora mismo como se sentía el resto de Colin.

Ambos querían llorar, por eso miraban a distintos lados. Miraban, pero no veían.

Solo sus manos estaban cogidas.

Un apretón, y de pronto aquello no fue suficiente.

_____________________

Cama

No sabía como había pasado aquello, pero estaban sobre la cama. James sobre él.

Ambos lloraban ya sin control. Sus besos eran salados y deliciosos, sus toques eran calientes y suplicantes. Sus roces eran, simplemente, insuficientes.

El jugador de Quidditch había soltado un ligero grito al darse cuenta que Colin sobre la cama ya no era semi transparente, era simplemente un muchacho de 16 años, lloroso y todo suyo.

'Amo esta sala' confesó, aún llorando, el de negros cabellos, besando el cuello del fantasma corpóreo entre hipidos 'La amo, la amo, la amo'.

Pero ambos sabían que no hablaba de la sala. No, no de la sala.

_____________________

Miedo

'Tengo miedo' susurró sobre su pecho. Las cálidas manos de Colin se enredaron entre los negros cabellos y ambos solo pudieron gemir agradecidos de poder tocarse. Ambos estaban desnudos.

'¿De qué tienes miedo, James?'

'De que funcione' susurró entre lágrimas 'Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que estés bien, pero…'

'Poséeme, James. Nunca he sido de nadie. ¿Me harás tuyo? Mi alma está encadenada a este mundo, por que no tiene a nada más a que encadenarse'.

El de castaños ojos llorosos solo asintió y le besó profundamente.

_____________________

Dentro

Un jadeo ligero, un beso en la yugular para tranquilizar. La mitad de un dedo adentro y quizás un poco más.

'¿Duele?'

'Sigue'

Dos dedos, un beso profundo en los labios. Las piernas del fantasma enlazadas en su cintura. Un roce del vientre del jugador contra él y el gemido surgió desde el fondo de su fantasmal estómago.

'Ja-James…' buscaba sus labios. Que no se ocupase de su cuello, que besase sus labios, ¡sus labios!.

'Aquí estoy, Colin. Siempre he estado aquí' un beso profundo.

Tres dedos.

_____________________

Suyo

Azul y marrón se fundieron, mientras los labios se besaban con profundidad.

Pero no tanta profundidad como estaba James dentro de Colin.

La calidez que le envolvía era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Deseaba que eso siguiera así para siempre. O mejor, morir ahora mismo. Sería la mejor vida que pudo haber pedido.

'No digas… tonterías' masculló apenas el fantasma, luego de que el de cabellos negros exteriorizara su pensamiento de morir en ese mismo instante.

El rostro de Colin era digno de un poema y James daba gracias a Dumbledore que podía verlo.

Se contraía de placer, mientras su interior le apretaba deliciosamente.

Se movía contra él, rozándose, jadeando, suplicando por más, y mirándole lleno de sentimientos mientras llegaban al orgasmo en un gemido unido.

Era suyo. Todo Colin era suyo.

_____________________

Asunto Pendiente

El sopor del placer le llevó a un mundo de algodón sobre Colin, sintiendo su piel y no pudiendo dejar de besarle el pecho, el cuello y todo aquello que alcanzase, sintiendo pronto aquellas manos sobre su espalda desnuda, acariciando suavemente.

Sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras hervía de felicidad, sintiendo de pronto un suave movimiento en el pecho bajo su cabeza lo que le provocó mirar.

Colin lloraba.

'¿Qué pasa?' preguntó preocupado, saliendo de él con cuidado y subiendo para abrazarle, '¿Qué pasa, Colin? Merlín, Colin…'

'Todo pasa por algo, James' sonrió tristemente el fantasma, mientras seguía llorando, abrazado a él, 'Tuvieron que pasar 22 años para que me diera cuenta. Inconcientemente siempre me estuve preguntando que por qué había muerto yo. Que por qué no había muerto otro. Pero no, me tocaba a mí. Y nunca fui capaz de aceptarlo, estaba lleno de ira y no aceptaba morir' miró a James y sonrió aún entre lágrimas 'Me di cuenta de eso recién ahora, cuando agradecí el haber muerto para poder conocerte'.

_____________________

Despedida

Lloro nuevamente. Era imposible no llorar.

Su corazón se sentía tranquilo y feliz. Era lo correcto, era lo mejor.

Pero su corazón también sangraba. Por que no quería quedarse solo. No quería dejarle ir, no después de haberle tenido.

Elevó su mano la que fue cogida por el fantasma casi incorpóreo nuevamente. El efecto de la poción se acababa.

Un beso delicado en la piel del dorso de la extremidad, mientras esos ojos perlados y transparentes le miraban.

'Gracias. James… todo pasa por algo'.

James solo sonrió con tristeza y bajó la cabeza, ocultando los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

'Que vergüenza. Los Potter debemos ser fuertes. Y he llorado toda la noche como una nena. Ni Lily llora tanto' rió sin ánimo.

Colin negó con suavidad y extendió sus brazos, enredándose en el cuello del menor y besándole los labios suavemente.

'Olvida a los Potter. Para mí eres James. Solo James' una sonrisa ligera se posó en ambos pares de labios, mientras se alejaban, para luego sonreír el fantasma 'No había querido decírtelo, pero… fíjate en la Casa del Águila. Quizás te sorprendas'.

Dos lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del Gryffindor que le siguió mirando aún cuando ya hubo desaparecido en un lluvia de estrellas, conservando en la retina la imagen de aquel que fuera su primer amor moviendo los labios para decirle aquellas palabras por primera y última vez:

'Te amo'.

_____________________

Todo pasa por Algo

Casi terminaba la hora de desayuno cuando James llegó bostezando al Gran Comedor. No había dormido bien el último mes.

'¿Por qué será?' se preguntó con sorna, con un ligero velo de tristeza que trataba día y noche de hacer desaparecer, y ya comenzaba a preguntar si lo podría hacer.

Tan distraído iba que no vio a un chico que venía con una tonelada de libros en brazos, provocando que chocase contra él y cayese.

'Ouch, perdón, ¿estás bien?' le preguntó al chico, ayudándole a levantarse, viendo la corbata plateado y azul sorprendiéndose un poco al recordar aquellas palabras.

'Fíjate en la Casa del Águila. Quizás te sorprendas'.

El chico asintió y le miró, enfocando en él unos hermosos ojos azules, que le parecieron sumamente familiares, para luego recibir una sonrisa resplandeciente, unos ojos brillantes y un ligero sonrojo.

'S-si, estoy bien, ¡no te preocupes! Soy algo torpe y no vi por donde iba, discúlpame a mi, ¡por favor!' de inmediato el chico se agachó a recoger sus libros, bajando la cara para ocultar el sonrojo, mientras James ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza confundido, agachándose para ayudarle.

'No te preocupes, no me pasó nada' se levantaron ambos al acabar y James le puso los últimos libros encima de la pila 'Lees mucho, ¿eh…?' dejando un silencio deliberado, esperando el nombre.

'Me llamo Colin Creevey, soy de cuarto año' sus mejillas encendidas le daban una apariencia adorable 'Te daría la mano, pero…'

'No te preocupes…' el corazón de James estaba desbocado. ¿Cómo era que nunca lo había visto?, 'Colin… lindo nombre'.

Las mejillas del Ravenclaw se encendieron aún más, pero sonrió.

'Me lo pusieron en honor a mi tío, el hermano de mi papá, que murió luchando contra el Innombrable. Es un gran honor' cerró sus ojos un poquito, en una actitud muy conocida por James 'Bueno, me tengo que ir… adiós' le sonrió ampliamente.

'Nos vemos, Colin' se despidió el Gryffindor, viendo, con una suave sonrisa, como el de la bufanda azul y plata salía del Gran Comedor cargando todos esos libros.

'¿Con que no me habías querido decir, eh? Claro, todo pasa por algo' solo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde sus hermanos y primos le esperaban, mostrando una ligera sonrisa que nadie logró descifrar.

* * *

**~Finite ****Encantatem~**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Si has llegado hasta el final… ¡MIL GRACIAS! Me sorprende gratamente el que lo hallas hecho, por que realmente a mi misma me costaría leerlo por completo.

La semana pasada, por mi cumpleaños, mis amigos me regalaron el séptimo libro de Harry Potter.

Naturalmente, como fan que soy, ya lo había leído, pero prestado. Este es mío, mío, así que no podía evitar leerlo de nuevo. Y al hacerlo lo noté. Colin murió, detalle que me pasó desapercibido antes por el sufrimiento de saber a Remus y a Severus muertos. Pero ahora si pude notarlo y me sentí tan furiosa que mientras viajaba se me ocurrió esta historia.

No como ofensa a Rowling (creó a Sirius y Remus, y creó el lazo que les une, fuera de que les haya matado luego. Eso le perdona lo demás), sino que como protesta. ¡No a los personajes de Relleno! Colin era un personaje con vida, familia, sueños y deseos. Y simplemente aparece de pronto como un cadáver. Un cadáver que no se vuelve a mencionar.

¿Por qué lo junté con James? Por que Albus va con Scorpius, simplemente. El mismo Harry lo dice en el epílogo (si es que uno apoya el HarryXDraco). Y bueno, me gustó el resultado.

TODO ES UN INVENTO. O no. Nunca lo sabremos, por que Rowling firmó el ultimátum con el epílogo y no escribirá más. Pero si de pronto sale que Colin es un fantasma, es que alguien me plagio.

Espero les haya, por lo menos, servido para distraerse. Yo, por mi parte, me voy a hacer un poster de un ColinXJames.

Besos a todos!

PD: En los libros no sale el color de ojos de Colin (asdfasdfasdfsdfcreo), así que es un invento que los tiene azules. (Agregado) Busqué en Internet y encontré unas fotos del actor que hizo de Colin y tiene los ojos azules. Se llama Hugh Mitchell y estoy segura de que a los 16 será muy sexy (babeando) aquí dejo una foto:

http: // bloghogwarts . com / wp-content /uploads /2008 /05 /hugh-mitchell. jpg

(Luego de una investigación más profunda)

Aquí tienen a Hugh Mitchell con 15 años. Pónganle un año más y un look más recatado de mago y menos dark. OMG.

http: // home . comcast . net /~bebopics / hugh10 . jpg

¿Son alucinaciones mías o el del lado se parece a un sexy Neville?


End file.
